Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An ontology may be effective to represent a set of semantic data. Each piece of semantic data in the set may be effective to indicate one or more pieces of knowledge related to one or more concepts. In some examples, one or more pieces of semantic data may be processed by a processor to produce or deduce additional semantic data.